


Such Things Before

by Katherine



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "You will obey me," Dalia said, intent. She had said such things before, this not quite the first time they had played thus.





	Such Things Before

"You will obey me," Dalia said, intent. She had said such things before, this not quite the first time they had played thus. But this time her love looked suddenly sick. That was nothing to do with the gentle rocking of the waves under their boat; they had thoroughly checked if either of them had a trace of seasickness before making the sea their home.

She backed off, all but literally, keeping close-pressed against him. Her hand on his side went from pinching to gentle. Then she rubbed in turn at his wrists, which for so many years had been encircled with the gleaming reminders of his status. A genie enslaved to the lamp, the lamp's possessor his master.

"Because you want to," she reminded him, "No one is your master now. The lamp is gone, you're not a genie any longer."

"I'm human," he said, lifting his head higher. Still kneeling and he looked so proud. "Your human husband."


End file.
